unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Aisenberg
Sabrina aisenberg1.jpg|Sabrina Aisenberg Sabrina Aisenberg Age Progession.jpg|Age Progression of Sabrina (age 18) Real Name: Sabrina Paige Aisenberg Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Valrico, Florida Date: November 24, 1997 Bio Occupation: Minor Date of Birth: June 27, 1997 Height: 2'6" Weight: 20 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, blue eyes. She has a birthmark, dots in the shape of a Y, below her right shoulder. Case Details: At 6AM on November 24, 1997, Marlene Aisenberg woke up and went into her kitchen. She was surprised to find the laundry room door to the garage was open. She then discovered that her five-month-old daughter, Sabrina, was missing from her crib. The case shocked the community and police knew they needed to find her kidnapper quickly. Investigators learned that the Aisenbergs had left their garage door open overnight. The interior door may have also been left unlocked. Despite finding an unidentified shoe print and a blonde hair in Sabrina's room (that might have belonged to a kidnapper), suspicion began to fall on Marlene and her husband, Steve. However, they denied involvement in her disappearance. Police took several items from their home for FBI analysis, including her crib and bedding. During this time, the Aisenbergs made a public appeal for the safe return of Sabrina. Police and others thought the appeal was suspicious, along with a video of the Aisenbergs leaving their home smiling. It was taken one day after the abduction. In order to prove their innocence, they agreed to take polygraph tests. Marlene claimed that the police told her that the results were inconclusive and that they expected that because she was hysterical and crying. However, the Sheriff's office has stated that her results were not inconclusive; they will not publicly state whether she passed or failed. Shortly after Sabrina vanished, the Aisenbergs hired an attorney. They felt that they had no choice since they were being considered suspects. The police have declined to comment on any possible evidence in the case. They claim that the Aisenbergs have not been very cooperative in it. Police have not ruled them out as suspects, but they continue to maintain their innocence in Sabrina's disappearance. Suspects: Steve and Marlene are considered possible suspects in the case. The police were suspicious because there were no apparent signs of forced entry and no ransom demands. They became even more suspicious after the parents' press conference and video of Marlene smiling. They also were suspicious of a video of Sabrina a few days before she vanished. To some investigators, it appeared that she had bruises on her face and a patch of hair missing from her head. However, the Aisenbergs deny any involvement in her disappearance. The Aisenbergs believe that Sabrina was abducted from her crib by someone who wanted a baby but could not have one on their own. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the April 2, 1999 episode. Results: Unsolved. In November 1999, Steve and Marlene were arrested and charged with conspiracy, lying to investigators, and giving false information about Sabrina's disappearance. Investigators claimed to have recorded conversations between them, with Marlene saying: "The baby's dead and buried!" and "It was found dead because you did it. The baby's dead no matter what you say -- you just did it!" Steve apparently said: "I wish I hadn't harmed her." and "They don't know the truth, right?" However, two year later, a judge dropped all of the charges against them, claiming that prosecutors misrepresented the strength of the case. The alleged statements from the recorded conversations appeared to be too garbled to be understood. The U.S. Attorney has agreed to reimburse the Aisenbergs for the cost of their legal counsel. In April 2003, police began to suspect that an unidentified young girl known as "Paloma Unknown", who was abandoned in Mexico five years earlier and being raised in Illinois, was Sabrina. DNA testing, however, confirmed that they are not the same person. Paloma remains unidentified and Sabrina remained missing. However, in 2017, a woman contacted the Aisenbergs through Facebook, believing that she might be Sabrina. She said could find no records or photos to document the first five months of her own life, and she apparently bears a resemblance to the Aisenbergs' two other children. DNA testing is currently being done by a private lab to determine if she is Sabrina. Another woman has also come forward, believing that she is Sabrina. DNA testing is being done with her as well. No results have been released yet. Links: * Sabrina Aisenberg on Unsolved.com * Sabrina Aisenberg on the Charley Project * Sabrina Aisenberg on the Doe Network * Sabrina Aisenberg on NCMEC * Search for baby pressed through Thanksgiving day * Tip leads cops to boat ramp in search for missing baby * Missing baby may be in Maryland * Bethesda parents charged in child's disappearance * Md. Parents's Story of Kidnapping Unravels * House sold by father of missing girl searched * House Linked to Baby Searched * Aisenberg lawyers try to derail government case * Cleared of charges after 3 years, couple seeks help finding daughter * Court orders DNA tests to see if Illinois girl is missing baby * Couple whose infant vanished seeks test of unknown child * Girl Not Bethesda Couple's, DNA Shows * United States v. Aisenberg (2004) * New Leads Emerge in Baby Aisenberg Case * What happened to baby Sabrina Aisenberg, who vanished in 1997? * Twenty years later, baby Sabrina Aisenberg's disappearance still a mystery ---- Category:Florida Category:1997 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Unsolved